


Come Quickly, I Am Tasting the Stars

by runningsissors



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningsissors/pseuds/runningsissors
Summary: “The stars, and for that matter, the creatures and civilizations that live within them, wait for no one.” He declares his arm swishing loudly up into the air. This earns him a few looks and Rose blushes, smiling at him none the less."





	Come Quickly, I Am Tasting the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written eons ago for a livejournal community - can't remember which one.

“Oh, would you just look at this!” The Doctor pulls a bottle of sherry off the shelf, tossing it between his spread hands like a juggler. “I haven’t seen this is oh- three decades at least. Has it really been three decades?”

He turns to Rose, who simply shrugs and smiles gently. “You don’t honestly expect me to know, do you?”

He smirks, putting the bottle back when Rose throws him a look to remind him how to behave in civil society. “No, quite right.”

“Doctor,” Rose sighs, peering at him over the shelving unit, “why can’t we stay a few more days? It’s fine for you, but I do tend to miss the twenty-first century once in a while.”

“The stars, and for that matter, the creatures and civilizations that live within them, wait for no one.” He declares his arm swishing loudly up into the air. This earns him a few looks and Rose blushes, smiling at him none the less.

“Right, well if we’re going to celebrate the opening ceremonies, then we need bubbly.” She tucks a chunk of hair behind her ear and heads towards the back. She can see The Doctor’s head bobbing along beside her. 

When the shelving ends, she promptly entwines their hands, pressing her palm into the cool feel of his. “This way,” she calls, pulling him down three more aisles as he babbles on about the complexities of Champagne compared to—well she wasn’t really listening.

“I insist on paying.” The Doctor says, patting his coat pocket. “I know I have some money in here somewhere. Hold these, would you?” he pushes a multitude of items into Rose’s hand as he digs through his pockets. His 3D Glasses, a handkerchief, a squishy water ball yo-yo, five mechanical pencils, several microchips, and what seemed like a few dried-up Jelly babies.

“Aha!” He exclaims triumphantly, pulling a crumpled twenty-pound note and a handful of coins from the depths of his coat. “So, pick out the finest bottle that--” he tallies the coins, “-twenty-three pounds seventeen pence buy us.”

Rose laughs.

With a cheap bottle of sparkling wine firmly in hand (twenty pounds thirty including tax), they make their way to the counter and man behind the till gives the Doctor eyes of a human individual who clearly hates his profession.

“Oy!” Rose exclaims, snatching up a magazine quickly, “Vera’s dead! When did that happen?”

The Doctor cocks his head, flummoxed by what his companion’s talking about until he sees she’s got a magazine clutched in her hands.

“My mum always goes on about how Corrie Street is just more believable than East Enders. I wonder if she knows about this yet...” she stares down at the page again with a sad look in her eyes.

The Doctor takes note, frowning at the sight of Rose’s homesickness. He knows she misses her mother, but she’s just so determined to stay by his side, and he can’t bear to see her leave him so soon.

He takes their purchased goods from the counter and grasps her shoulder lightly

"Allons-y, Alonso!" He says brightly, “we’ve got a date in 2007 that awaits us.”

A little detour never hurt anyone. Especially when it makes her face light up like the constellation, and her arms wrap around his shoulder so tightly. What’s the harm in that?


End file.
